The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 26
Text Chapter 25 - the betrayaal IT WAS ARROW! Arrow was a new teecher here at furks high ever sinc eseme becaem the new scool psinsipul becuz i had the kil the old one becuz he wuz evil and a vampior slayar. But then i stoped and luked out the window away from hi mand carlisle becuz i thought i saw something in the grass outsied. But it was just a boyd. Watever then i luked back and arrow had ogtten up n the table wich fathor carlisle was supposed to be on. He kickd all the bibuls off becuz he realizes that criteenity is fuocking stupid and that judah is the way to go i hopped. "what the fuck is he doing motherfuocker" tanishahsnqua asked me. Then clarity cum to us and told us something. "im not sure but hes the new lootenant of the scool polise" she sed. I noded caerfuly. Clarity had fund out about my secret lately. She new that i kiled chadley but she also new that i didnt really meen it and that he understood me and that i was atoneing for my actions now. i luked into her cristel like eys and new that i had a feind forever with her. "WHAT THE FUOCK" cristal shouted when she saw arro who is a meember of the vulture. The vulture killed her parents when she was yung. Now she is a vampire becuz of them. I wuld fele bad but clarity just wont get over it so wtf am i suposed to say to someone whos complaing abut their deed parents for the millinth time for yeers. I meen my parents lucked me in a basement for yeers but u dont see me telling peepul. Anyways arrow opene his muth and out caem words. "I AM HEER TO ANUNCE THAT dERE WILL BE A DANSE THIS CUMING FRIDAY NITE AND UR ALL INVITED!" arrow sed from the ceeling wich he had climbed up to sins hes a volture! "BUT IF U DUNT CUM ULL FAIL RELIGION!" he sed evilly! "AND IF U DONT HAV A DAET U CANT CUM EETHER! AHAHAHAHA!" He sed before he turend into a bat and left the classrum. Then class was over becuz father calisly had to give bat the chase becuz it actualee was arrow. Clarity Edoward Alicai Tanishashanqua Salec me and the hag Jane all waked down the hals togethur. "hey rebeca hu won the elecshin" asked alicai. "i voted for u even tho rosalies my sis dont tell her or ill fuck u up" she sed quietlee. I noded my hed. "um i no" sed Alex hu was a quite small boy hu was beyutiful. "it wil be anunced at the danse" he sed "how do you no that" tanishashanqua sed "arrow is... MY FATHOR!" he reveeled and then grabed that fuocking bitch ane's arm and ran down the hal. But when he was running jane let go and aciduntly steped in rosey's peth wich rosey didn't liek. But rossey thinks shes go grate she let hur of with a warning. "bitch dunt do that agin" she sed and dicked her gun. "wtf rebecca u hav a posse now u miseryabull cunt" i luked it and it was bella hu luked haf emo and haf skanc. She had white fishnte stalkings and a black waste belt and upsieddown hipster glaosses. She had a blacke and gray flannel top on too wich was why she was so emo. Then al of a suden ALEC CAEM BACK! "wtf do u want ho" i asked but then remebered to be gud to repeent "im sorry, i mean wat is it". Claritee and alicai saw how hurd it was for me to be niace to that fuocking biotch so they smieled at me. "i jsut want to tell u that you suck. And stink. And can go fuock an elephent." Then she turned and walked away. This is the fuocking thanks i get for hepling to protekt her from angela yesterday god fuocking dammit. I waentd to cry becuz angela hadnt kiled her but then i stoped and went insied my mind and smacked my inner biotch and told her to stop being suoch a biotch. "who is that gurl" alec sed starrily. "shes bella shes a biotch" i sed. "shes beyutiful" he sed dreemilee. I culdnt staend the thught of him lusting ofter such a fuocking hore so i decided to set him strate. "no u don't want to get involved with her. Right edowerd?" i asked. "yes milday doth not wanteth toeth get involvedeth with that ho" he concluded poste hayste. But then in the moment jane saw everyting going on. "WHATS RONG WITH U AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH ?!" she asked wile crying. It was disgusting becuz snot and teers wer runingn down her faec. Then she ran off into the girls bathrum so alicai claritee me and tanishashanqua folowed her wile edowerd went to go beet up dalec for being such a doosh. "girl dont worry ur beyutiful" alicai pated jahne on the back caerfully. "yeah if he cant see your beyuty then hes not good enuff for you in the first place" i told her. I felt good. Then i realized. Being good feels good. Maybe this was something i culd do afterall. I was goign to be a better persun and leaf the lief of sin ive been folowing behind me. I went over to the last stal and there was a homeless person in it. I gave them som money. Then i gav him a poptart. It felt good! But then it was tiem for gim so we al had to go to class. We were playging dodjhal wich is a fun game were you hav to dodje shit that peepul are throwgin at you. Becuz of all my combat experiunce it was easy for me. That whore bella was on the other team along with clairy. When she wuznt looking clarity pushed her and she fell down and got hit 15 tiems by everune on our ttem. Then the other teem god angry and throo shit at bela. I laughed so hard that i though i wuld pee myself but i wuldnt in public so fuock u. As the gaem was almost ovar edowerd was hit so hard that he went thru the wall... It was CASPOR i meen CASMINE the transeccual boy! NASPER WENTS TO BE CALD JASMIN BECUS HE FELS MORE FEMINEN he hade thrown a hal so fast it broke eodwrds spien twice. But then anya the bold stud up and cawt the ball! She was so beyutiful and fast and gud at editing. ANYA THIS IS U! she thrw a keyboard at bella and bella went ot the hospitul. Then i saw emmet. I went up to him and asked him how the gay thing was. It must be haerd not being with the une u luv becuz if he was with seth then saths family of wolves wuld exile the too and familee is all sath has sins his fathor dyed yesterdae. Anywasy then we won the gaem but lost the match becuz they trid to make us go outsied and sins most of our teem is vampiors they culdnt play. So it was me and anya. We tried but there wer too many. 16 acshually. Anyways then we went to our next class but first i waented lunch so i skiped and evryon caem with me... I wuz going to the bathrum were i hade fught angela to a draw and then helped to beet her when suddenly edowerd apperd! "EDOWERD WHAT THE FUOCK" i asked! this was the WOMINS bathrum! "doth engaegeth in sex" he sed forsing himsefl on me! OH NO! WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO!? Characters Notes Chapter 26